falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Reeb Marina
|footer = Sign Reeb Marina }} The Reeb Marina is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background The Reeb Marina was home to two twin brothers, Eugene and Malcolm, who arrived at the area ten days after the Great War.Eugene's terminal - entry dated 11/2/2077: 1st day in the marina. Ten days since the bombs fell, and the world has gone mad. They worked to repair the marina's boat in hopes of escaping the madness, but an altercation broke out on the 20th day about where the two should sail.Eugene's terminal - entry dated 11/22/2077: 20th day at the Reeb. If that blasted fool thinks he can tell me what's what, he's got another thing coming. He needs me, and that means what I say goes: We are escaping SOUTH. It is implied that the situation between the brothers finally reached its climax on the 46th day, where they were killed by the Mister Handys on site after both of them manipulated the security protocols.Eugene's terminal - entry dated 12/12/2077: He's slurped his coffee for the last time, he must die. It's the only logical choice, and really he has no one to blame but himself. All I need are the parts from his boat, and I can escape this irradiated hell. I've been looking into the robot safety protocols, and I think I'll have a little birthday surprise for him.Malcolm's terminal - entry dated 12/17/2077: Day 45. Well, it's our birthday tomorrow. Eugene wants to bury the hatchet, and I just might bury it in his back. I know a little trick with the robot security protocols. It'll make a nice birthday gift for that bastard... he'll never see it coming. When the Sole Survivor arrives, they are greeted by a Mr Handy that says "Hello, Eugene! Your brother Malcolm has prepared a surprise for you," leading them to a back room. The surprise is a birthday sweet roll with candles on it. Two of the three Mr. Handies will repeatedly say "Happy Birthday Eugene" before turning hostile. The third Mr. Handy stays friendly. Although the Mr. Handy mistakes the Sole Survivor as Eugene and leads them to the "trap" his brother Malcolm prepared, the skeleton as well as the date shown on the terminal suggest that Malcolm was actually killed by Eugene first. Companions will also comment on this event. Layout The entrance to the marina warehouse is found on the southwest side. The warehouse has two living quarters: one that used to be Malcolm's and one that used to Eugene's. Each living quarter has a bed, couch, television set and a personal terminal. There ia a weapons workbench in the southwest corner of the warehouse and an armor workbench in the southeast corner. Outside, in one of the sheds, is a power armor station. Notable loot * Tesla Science Magazine issue #5 - On the kitchen's table. * Happy Birthday sweet roll - On the same table. * Breakroom notes - On the kitchen's counter. * Bathroom notes - On the bathroom's sink. Related quests * Quartermastery - Haylen may send the Sole Survivor here to find salvage for Brotherhood of Steel * Variable Removal - The Railroad may send the Sole Survivor to this location to eliminate a Courser. Notes The marina is inhabited by a number of bloodbugs, but it's the three Mister Handies which must be destroyed to mark the location as "cleared.” Appearances The Reeb Marina appears only in Fallout 4. Bugs Sometimes, Mr. Handy robots do not attack the Sole Survivor once they reach the kitchen. * May be caused by nearby raiders or other enemies killing one or more of the robots before the player arrives/begins the quest. Gallery Tesla Science Magazine in Reeb Marina.jpg|Tesla Science Magazine FO4_Bathroom_Notes.png|Bathroom notes FO4_Breakroom_Notes.png|Breakroom notes Fo4 reeb marina2.png|Panoramic view References Category:Fallout 4 locations ru:Гавань Риб uk:Гавань Ріб zh:李布碼頭